


Companion

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor awakens bound and naked in a dark, remote cave.  Loki is more deranged than he's ever been, and it seems he's 'acquired' Thor as playmate for his son, the wolf Fenrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I thought long and hard about including this on A03, but in the spirit of kink I thought I might as well.
> 
> This goes out to all you dirty birds out there. You know who you are.
> 
> Written for [this norsekink prompt.](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3415.html?thread=9491543#t9491543) So it's really not *all* my fault.

Thor awoke in chains, draped over a wide wooden log that kept his chest at arm's length above the dirt floor. It looked he was in some kind of cave. Torches burned in sconces on the rough-hewn walls. There was no sound except the distant drip of water.

Thor could see Mjolnir on the floor nearby, bound with a net of fine golden threads that kept it from flying to his hand.

His wrists were manacled and chained to the ground. So were his knees and ankles. He was naked, and his legs were spread apart, exposing him for all to see. Thankfully, it seemed as though no one was around.

Thor grunted and groaned as he strained against his bindings for as long as he could. Finally, he sagged in defeat, sweat dripping from his forehead onto the floor.

Behind him, someone started clapping.

"Good show, brother. I didn't know you could tense every single muscle in your body all at once like that. Very impressive."

"Loki?"

The trickster stepped around into his view. He'd been so quiet, Thor had thought he'd been alone, and his chains were so tight he wasn't able to turn his head far enough to see him.

"What is this, Loki?" It had been centuries since he'd seen his brother, centuries since they'd been on Midgard together.

There was a low growl. Thor looked past Loki, to the other side of the cave. Shadows had concealed an entrance to the strange room. From the pitch black beyond stepped Fenrir.

"I was looking for a birthday present for my son, but he's grown out all of his old puppy toys. Chewed them to bits, if I recall. Then I thought maybe he'd like a playmate." The light of madness burned brighter in Loki's eyes than it ever had before. "And I thought you'd surely be strong enough to withstand it. I would hope." Loki's lips curved into a wicked smile and he walked back around to where Thor couldn't see him.

Thor felt a warm liquid being dripped onto his exposed hole. It was thick - probably some kind of oil.

"No, brother. Don't do this." Thor began to struggle again.

Loki ignored him. With a laugh, he threw the bowl of oil at the wall, shattering it into pieces, and then strode out of the room.

"Enjoy your gift, son," Thor heard him shout from the black corridor beyond the entrance.

Thor looked over to Fenrir, who was growling at him, hackles raised, glaring at him with wide, yellow-gold eyes. His lip curled in a growl that almost looked like a wicked smile. He stepped forward and barked at Thor, snapping his teeth in his face until Thor turned his head.

Still growling, the wolf circled Thor, sniffing at his manacles and the chains that bound him while Thor yet pulled and strained to free himself. Every time Thor raised his eyes to Fenrir, the wolf barked and snapped at him, so Thor kept his eyes lowered. He wondered if Fenrir was going to eat him, or...

Thor noticed the erection emerging from the sheath between Fenrir's legs. Fenrir circled behind him once more.

 _Oh no! No no no no no..._

He felt Fenrir sniffing his crotch. Then the wolf climbed on top of Thor. Thor felt the end of his hard, wet rod prodding his nether regions. He struggled to keep away but Fenrir soon found his entrance, and with a short quick stroke pushed himself halfway inside.

Thor was too shocked and ashamed to scream. Standing on his hind legs, the wolf shoved himself further inside of him, inch by inch, until he was fully seated inside of Thor's tight entrance. Thor could feel Fenrir's massive paws brace against his hips for leverage as he began to fuck Thor in earnest.

Thor writhed and pulled at his bindings, but no amount of struggle could get him away from Fenrir's long, wet rod sliding in and out of him. The wolf humped him with zeal, hips pistoning and he pushed his cock back and forth in Thor's hole over and over again.

Finally Thor could struggle no longer. He slumped against his bonds and let the wolf fuck him.

He thought it might end soon, but it didn't. Fenrir kept assaulting him for what felt like hours. The torches around the room started burning out, one by one. Every now and then, Fenrir would dismount to walk around the room a few times, stretching his legs before he climbed back on top of Thor and continued to take him. His chest heaved as he panted from the effort of his work, but still Fenrir continued.

Soon the last torch went out, leaving only darkness and the feeling of the wolf rutting inside him.

~~~

The next spark of light Thor saw was a torch coming through the corridor before Loki stepped into the room, holding it aloft.

Fenrir was still inside of him, still using him, although what pleasure he could be taking from this after so long, Thor didn't know.

"Well, well, I see you're getting along," remarked Loki.

Thor didn't answer. It felt like a struggle to keep his eyes open, to keep his heart pumping and his lungs breathing. He was finished. There wasn't an ounce left of fight in him.

Loki pushed the damp hair from his eyes. "Do you want it to end?" He asked Thor.

Thor couldn't even nod, but he felt it with his entire body: yes, all he wanted was for this to be over.

"All you have to do is _submit._ Release yourself, and swear it on your spill."

 _Release?_ Thor became aware of his own cock, hanging engorged and leaking between his legs, swinging softly with each of Fenrir's thrusts. How long had he been hard? How long had he been holding back this one last part of himself? Thor didn't know, and didn't care.

He let go, spilling his come onto the floor beneath him. A shudder ran through his body that he didn't think he had the energy for.

"Good," said Loki. "Now say the words."

Thor opened his mouth. He _needed_ this to end.

"I submit," he croaked, his voice raw and cracking.

Finally, _finally_ the wolf gave in to his climax, pumping hot seed deep into Thor's hole. He kept his cock lodged inside of him, and soon Thor could feel a knot forming to keep Fenrir's seed from spilling out.

Loki patted his cheek. "Welcome to _my_ family, brother." And with that, Loki turned to depart, taking his torch with him and leaving them in darkness.

When the knot finally eased and Fenrir slipped his cock out, it felt to Thor as though not a drop of the wolf's seed spilled out of him, but it was so dark he couldn't be sure.

His manacles were open, and his chains were loose. Groping forward, Thor found Mjolnir and lifted it from the ground - the strands holding it down felt no more substantial than spider's silk.

Thor stood and put his hand on Fenrir's back to follow him blindly out of the cave.

~~~

Thor now belonged to Fenrir. They roamed and hunted the mountainside together, sleeping in caves and the hollows of trees. Thor adjusted quickly to his new life. He could run just as fast and hunt just as well as Fenrir, and so Fenrir allowed him to make himself clothes and build fires for warmth at night.

Thor was soon able to hear Fenrir's voice, from near or from afar, like a harsh whisper in his head. He didn't speak much except to give him commands.

 _Submit,_ was the one he gave most often, sometimes even pushing Thor to the ground and laying his teeth on Thor's throat.

Thor would obediently undo the leather lacing of his pants and pull them down to give Fenrir access to his hole, so that Fenrir could mount him and push his cock inside of him, rutting until he filled him with seed. Thor kept a pouch of animal fat with him that he could rub into himself to ease Fenrir's way. The wolf used him nearly every day. Thor even took pleasure in it sometimes, and on occasion took himself in hand so they could come together.

Fenrir promised he could leave someday, to go out into the world that wasn't shielded by Loki's magic. Thor thought he might like that, but he knew he would always come back when Fenrir called him, to be his companion for a little while, and submit to his carnal needs.


End file.
